Blaine's death
by Gleeohgod
Summary: It's all in the title. This story is a dream I've had a week ago and I've been writing it for about 3 days. Searching for the best words to put on the paper. I'm not keeping this from you but I kinda cried when I wrote it I'm very emotional :p . So enjoy :


**It's all in the title. This story is a dream I've had a week ago and I've been writing it for about 3 days. Searching for the best words to put on the paper. I'm not keeping this from you but I kinda cried when I wrote it (I'm very emotional :p). So enjoy :)**

**Ps : English is not my first language but I've done my best.**

**Ps2 : ****The next part has been written by AlwaysKlaine and it's called "Together Forever". Her story is very good and it made me cry. You should read it as well. **

******Here is the link : www. fanfiction s /8496794/1/ (don't forget to delete the spaces :))**  


* * *

**"Blaine's Death."**

"So, you're ready for some jogging?"

"Well I don't really know... I'm really tired you know with my job and everything."

"Come on! Don't be such a pussy" he said with a big smile. "What you do for living is singing, singing, performing and ... did I mention singing?"

"Haha! Stop it! Ok... Ok! I will run with you."

"I love you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Me too."

And here I am, Mr. Kurt Hummel, jogging with my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine, for the third time this week! No really, the third time! Do you even imagine all this... (I'm gonna say) pain! Yes, all this P-A-I-N! It's quite a big step for me, isn't it? Quitting my Nivea day and night creams for sweating like a pig pink pig on the road for 1 hour and a half where some strangers could, actually, see me!

Anyway, after ten minutes of "pleasure" I said between two breathings :

"Blaine can you... please... stop?"

"Sure, honey. What's happening?"

"I'm not feeling very well so can we go home?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I really need this. What about you go home and then I'll meet you in 30 minutes. Ok?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"No problem."

He was ready to go but I stopped him.

"And Blaine, be careful, okay? You know that I don't like knowing you all alone in these streets."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be careful. Love ya."

And he kissed me.

"Love you too. Oh... And there will be a little surprise for you when you'll get home."

"Can't wait to see it!"

* * *

So I was home. The dinner was ready but the minutes were passing. 30 minutes became 1 hour. 1 hour became 2. And 2 hours became one simple phone ring.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes... Yes, it's me. Who is it?"

"It's the police. We've found your boyfriend. He's at the hospital. But... he's in a coma."

I said nothing. I dropped the phone. Took my car keys. And drove to the hospital.

* * *

I hurried into the room. I dropped my keys, my phone and my coat on the floor. My eyes were so wet that I could barely see something.

"What happened?" I cried.

"Mr. Hummel, your boyfriend had a heart attack."

"Wait. What? A heart attack? How could it be possible? He's 25 years old! Goddammit. He's just 25 freakin' years old." I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't. "Is he... you know... going to die?" My heart broke just by listening to this awful word.

"No he's not."

"Thank God."

"But that doesn't mean that he can't... die."

"Will you, please, go outside? I need a moment with him."

"Sure. Take all the time you want."

* * *

"_Kurt. Kurt. Listen to me baby._"

"Blaine. Is that you? Oh my God! What happened? I thought you were in a coma!"

"_I am, Kurt. You've just fallen asleep on me._"

"So, am I dreaming? Is this a fucking dream? I don't want this to be a dream, Blaine. I want you, I want you now! Near me for the rest of my life! Of our life. Please."

"_I can't promise you that, Kurt. But you can promise me something. I know that may sound stupid but I've already made my will. You'll find it on my desk when you will be home. I want you to read it and to do whatever it says. Ok? Promise me that Kurt._"

"Of course that I promise."

"_Good. Now I need you to let me go, Kurt. I know it's hard but you have to._"

"Wh-what? No no no no no! I can't! Don't leave me, please! I'm begging you. Pl-"

"_We will meet again, honey. I can assure you that. But the later the better. You have to take care of yourself first. And when you will meet me, we will be so happy. You don't know how much it's beautiful in here. I love you babe._"

"Oh God, I love you too, Blaine."

And he kissed me. And I woke up. I kept him in my arms for a few minutes. His body was still warm but my tears were so cold. It may sound morbid but I kissed him again just to say goodbye. And then I called the nurse.

* * *

The same night, after saying farewell to my first love, I drove back home, my heart full of tears. I went to Blaine's desk and searched for his will. When I found it, I took a warm blanket and sat on our bed. The will was not big, for about a page or two. I assumed that he hadn't had the chance to finish it yet. So I started to read :

_Blaine Anderson_

_3b, 42nd street_

_Times Square, Manhattan_

_New York_

_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF BLAINE ANDERSON_

_I, Blaine Anderson, certify that I am of sound mental health and contractual capacity._

_I hereby revoke all other wills and codicils I may have previously executed._

_I appoint Cooper Anderson as executor of this will._

_I empower the executor to pay all of my funeral, debts, taxes and other expenses._

Oh God. Even reading that is so hard.

_I will make it simple. I don't want my family to fight for my assets and belongings. I know that they will do the right thing by selling them or keeping them._

_The true aim of this will is to leave one last message, one last word to my family and my wonderful boyfriend Kurt Hummel. _

_Mum and Dad : I love you so much. I know that we haven't talked a lot during the past few years but I wanted to say, no matter what had happened between us, I forgive you and I love you. I know you were not really happy with me being who I am and loving who I want but I'm still your little Blaine inside and you both know that._

_Cooper : I love you too, buddy. Even though you've always been upon me and pushing me further and further, I still admire you. You're my role model, Big Brother. And I thank you for that!_

_And last but not least, Kurt Hummel : Kurt, you don't know how much I love you and I will always love you. I've been keeping away from you some news I've learned a couple of years ago which were saying that my health was not really good. I didn't wanted to tell you this because I didn't wanted you to break up with me because the idea of living with a man who will probably die soon would not "suit" you. But the worst part is that inside of me, I know that you would have stayed with me, no matter what. So that's why I'm writing this will : because I know that I'm dying. Please, honey, forgive me for being such a jerk but that's my love for you which made me do this. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you here alone. That's too hard but there's nothing I can do. I've got one last thing to tell you but I'm not going to say it to you, I'm going to sing it (well you will have to sing it in your mind) and you know the song, it's called "Not Alone" and I'm going to wrote you the chorus :_

"_Baby, you're not alone/Cause you're here with me/And nothing's ever gonna bring us down/Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you/And you know it's true/It don't matter what'll come to be/Our love is all we need to make it through"._

_Don't forget me, I love you._

_I watch you all from up here and I will always be with you. I love you so much._

_Blaine Anderson._

I love you too, Blaine. And yes, of course that I forgive you ... Jerk.

I smiled.

We loved this song. I kept singing it out loud during all the night. The tears were still there, streaming down my face but the sense of knowing him in a better place made me feel good. And yes, our Love is all we need to make it through.

* * *

It has been one week since Blaine passed aways and it's time for his funeral. The moment I entered the church (yes, I know that I don't believe in God but Blaine did, so ...) I saw all his friends and mine : all The Glee Club, Mr Schue, Sue Sylvester, My Dad, My Step-mom, Blaine's dad and mom, Cooper and, of course, The Warblers.

After some long minutes in which the priest said such wonderful things about my boyfriend (that he had never knew), it was my time to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're here to say one last goodbye to Blaine Anderson. But after saying farewell, I've got something that needs to come out. The first day we met, I was spying on the Warblers just to know what I and the New Directions will be facing at Regionals. Blaine saw me while I was going down the stairs and thought I was a new Warbler and that I had forgotten my uniform. The next month, I was transfered at this very school for cause of being bullied at McKinley High. That's where we fell in love. The same year, I changed of school again and went back to MKH. And the next year, Blaine joined me there for my Senior Year."

The memories were coming back. And so were the tears.

"You know what the wonderful part is? We never stopped loving each other. Our first time was wonderful. And it really closed us together. Blaine was kind, loving, protective, sweet, ... Well, he was all we could want in a man."

I turned to the coffin.

"I love you Blaine. And even from where you are, you will still be in my heart. I love you so much, baby. I love you."

I burst into tears.

"I've got one last thing to say. And, Blaine, I'm going to say it the way we used to do when we had something important to share. I'm going to sing it."

That's when the Glee Club and the Warblers joined me.

_Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

_Open your door,_  
_I'll be your tenant_  
_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_  
_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_  
_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

_Just slip me on,_  
_I'll be your blanket_  
_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_  
_Now I know you can rent it_  
_A new lease you are my love, on life_  
_All my life_

_I've longed to discover_  
_Something as true as this is_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,_

_With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and tired,_

_When your heart has expired_

_If you're cold and you're lonely_  
_You've got one nickel only_  
_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_  
_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

_Oh, lover,_  
_I'll cover you,_  
_Yeah,_  
_Oh, lover,_  
_I'll cover you..._

Every single soul in this church was crying. And so was I.

* * *

There were only two people left in the church : Blaine's mom and me. She came towards me.

"Kurt, you sounded wonderful when you sang _I'll cover you_."

" Thank you. Rent is a classical, you know."

We smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt. For all the beautiful things you've said about my son. I'm so grateful. And I'm proud of you both. You know, I've always loved my little boy but I think that I didn't really show him how much I cared about him. And you don't know how bad I'm feeling right now..."

"No, it's you who don't know how bad I'm feeling. I could have been with him the day he had his heart attack. I could have helped him. I was just, sorry for the word, fucking lazy. But..."

"_Dry your tears, honey._"

We both looked behind us. Blaine was standing there in his white pants and t-shirt. He was even wearing a white bow tie.

"_I heard your speech and it was wonderful._"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"_I know, honey. But none of this is your fault._"

"Blaine, my big boy. I love you so much."

"_I love you two mom. I've also heard what you've said a couple of minutes ago and I forgive you_."

We were crying, of course.

"_I've got to go. Kurt, please, take care of my mom, okay? She needs you and you need some support too. I love you and, mom, tell dad and Cooper I love them too. I love you both so much."_

He kissed me. That was our last kiss and it felt so good.

And he was gone.

"So, you were saying something, Kurt. Before all this happened."

"Yes. I wasn't really lazy that day. The surprise I was supposed to give him that night wasn't a wonderful dinner. It was... An engagement ring."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Well it was kinda hard to write but I'm happy that I've finally put it down on paper.**

**Please, feedbacks and reviews :)?**

**The next part has been written by AlwaysKlaine and it's called "Together Forever". Her story is very good and it made me cry. You should read it as well.  
**

**********Here is the link : www. fanfiction s /8496794/1/ (don't forget to delete the spaces :))**


End file.
